El olor de las hamburguesas
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Había unas cuantas cosas que Tetsuya #2 adoraba con todo su corazón de cachorro: Que le llevasen en brazos, le acariciaran detrás de la orejas y aunque pareciese raro, ver a Seirin jugando al baloncesto. Lo único que le faltaba para que su vida fuese completa era que Kagami dejara de tenerle miedo. Viñeta Kagami/Tetsuya #2.


**Disclaimer**: _Kuroko No Basket_ no me pertenece, es una obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notas de autor: **Esto en inicio fue una prueba para un rol, en el cual se me pedía que Tetsuya #2 le entregara una nota a Kagami teniendo en cuenta la actitud de este hacia el perrito. Me resultó tan adorable que decidí publicarlo.

* * *

Había unas cuantas cosas que _Tetsuya #2_ adoraba con todo su corazón de cachorro: Que le llevasen en brazos, le acariciaran detrás de la orejas y aunque pareciese raro, ver a Seirin jugar baloncesto. Bueno, no comprendía del todo qué era jugar al baloncesto exactamente pero tenía que ver con una pelota naranja. Y lo más importante, era algo que hacía feliz a sus "dueños". No existía nada que le gustase más que ver sonreír a esos humanos que, sin pensar en nada más racional que su seguridad, le habían adoptado, sacándole de la calle.

_Tetsuya #2_ era un perro obediente y leal y pensaba siempre en si mismo acompañando a esas personas a todas partes, aunque fuera caminando, trotando y emitiendo pequeños ladridos de contento detrás de ellos, a sus pasos. Quería quedarse con ellos siempre, era lo único que necesitaba, sentirse querido por Seirin.

Pero una circunstancia empañaba eso a veces y de la cual él era dolorosamente consciente. Sabía que en el equipo –porque lo sabía, eso se huele- había un humano que no le tenía tanto aprecio. O por decirlo de algún modo, lo que le tenía era miedo. Y eso al cachorro le producía una sensación de tristeza ahogada, de desasosiego. Kagami para él era como una especie de Alfa, como alguien dominante, muy grande, fuerte y seguro de si mismo. _Tetsuya #2_ era de pensamiento simple a veces, y lo único que quería era caerle bien igual que a los demás, pero nunca lo conseguía, por más que Kuroko tratase de ayudar. Querría haberle dicho, si hubiese podido hablar, que estaba bien, que él no le haría daño y que lo único que quería era que le rascase detrás de las orejas y sonriese al verlo, como hacían todos los demás.

Paulatinamente, el perrito se había ido deprimiendo por culpa del poco éxito. No sabía que hacer con ese problema.

* * *

Aquel día, Kuroko le había encargado una misión importante. Tan importante que no podía fallar. El problema radicaba en que chocaba existencialmente con la raíz de todas sus dificultades emocionales como perro.

Tenía que entregarle un mensaje a Kagami Taiga. Y lo que peor le sentaba a _Tetsuya #2_ era tener que ver el miedo, oler el miedo y el rechazo de ese humano alto y particular. Quizá si lograba cumplir con el encargo, Kagami le miraría con otros ojos, como alguien útil. Tenía miedo de que fuese una pérdida de tiempo, porque lo que más ansiaba era caerle bien. Debía intentarlo.

Olfateó el suelo un par de veces y levantó la cabeza, repitiendo la operación. Kuroko le había llevado al entrenamiento de Seirin otra vez pero al parecer, Kagami no se había presentado y "entrenadora" estaba furiosa. Kuroko había solucionado enviarlo a él para buscarle, y eso estaba haciendo. El rastro estaba frío pero le había localizado y _Tetsuya #2_ correteó a lo largo de las pistas exteriores del instituto, siguiendo el olor de Taiga por el aire. No tardó en encontrarlo. Estaba dormido, tumbado a lo largo encima de un banco del camino al gimnasio. _Tetsuya #2_ ladeó la cabeza y se preguntó cómo se podía dormir ahí, pero asumió que a los humanos no les importaba hacerlo al raso. Era un poco raro, porque a él no le gustaba pero si a Kagami sí, tendría que aceptarlo. Se acercó despacio y le olfateó la mano que colgaba banco abajo, pero no se movió, al menos no mucho. El aroma de las hamburguesas le inundó las fosas nasales y le gruñó el estómago. Gimoteó al darse cuenta de que no podía despertarlo sin parecer brusco y con ello agravar aún más el problema. Y no quería tardar mucho.

Observándolo se puso triste otra vez. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para serle de agrado? ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto? ¿Era por algo que hacía? ¿Era su propia culpa? Hipó al pensar en eso, como si lloriquease, pero tampoco sirvió para que se despertara. Pasito adelante, le rozó la piel con el hocico húmedo y le lamió los dedos, sin resultado. Entonces tomó impulsó y se subió de un salto a la estructura, subiéndose luego encima de Kagami. Pensó en directamente despertarlo de sopetón, babeándole la cara, pero eso contribuiría a que le tuviese aún más miedo o algo parecido. Así que, obviando las formas drásticas de cumplir con su tarea, se arrebujó encima del pecho humano y se mantuvo ahí, a la espera. Notó el latido del corazón bajo las patitas y el movimiento de respiración que le subía un poco arriba y le bajaba un poco abajo. _Tetsuya #2_ cerró los ojos y, de haber sido humano, habría sonreído feliz.

Si pudiera estar así un rato todos los días, las cosas no serían tan malas.


End file.
